Unexpected
by I-am-Bex
Summary: A different version of the Harry Potter series. No clear antagonist other than Voldemort. Draco is also a main character, they just have a limit on how many main characters I can put in the description below.


**So, this has been sitting on my IPod for a while, and I decided to finally publish it. I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything…I've been writing, I've started a lot of things, but I never seem to finish them. This is one of the few I've actually finished…well, I've finished this chapter, and the next chapter.**

When Ron imagined one day meeting Harry Potter, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting a small, most definitely shorter than average, and extremely skinny, too skinny to be healthy, broken glasses, and on crutches, though he didn't know what these were, with his left leg in a full leg cast, though didn't know what it was, but that is what he met coming onto the train, and sitting in the only mostly vacant compartment. So he was, understandably, at least he thought it was understandable, skeptical that this boy could possibly be THE Harry Potter. It started when he saw his twin brothers exit a compartment which he headed for. "Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full"

"Sure, go ahead" he replied.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Like THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he sighed, lifting his bangs.

"Cool!" He breathed. "What are those?" He asked, gesturing to the crutches.

"They are my crutches, they help me walk because I shattered my tibia and broke my femur and cracked the bones in my ankle."

"How did you manage that?"

"Skiing accident" this was the only time he had ever been able to tell the truth, not the whole truth, but still, about one of his injuries. His relatives had gone skiing, and they were forced to bring him since no one could watch him. Well, they stuck him immediately on the big hill, and he crashed into a tree...let me tell you, that was painful. Now he had a full leg cast, he would be on crutches for the rest of the year, and physical therapy after that! He wondered if magic could heal him, but he hated doctors, so he would just deal with the crutches unless he was in the hospital wing anyway.

"Skiing?"

"It's a muggle sport"

"Oh"

"Well...I'll be back, I've got to use the loo."

Ron nodded, and Harry grabbed his crutches and left the compartment. He didn't really have to use the restroom, but he could tell an awkward silence was about to start, and he didn't care to sit there. As he was going down the hall, a boy with platinum blonde hair ran past, hooked his foot on Harry's left crutch accidentally, and both boys fell to the ground.

The boy jumped up almost immediately, and turned to sneer and insult whoever had dared to trip him, but stopped when he say the raven haired boy on the ground, one crutch next to the boy, the other had been dragged with him when he fell, and he was clutching his leg that was wrapped in a dark green cast, biting his lip, and trying not to cry out in pain or just cry. His breathing was labored and his eyes clinched shut. "Hey, you okay?"

It took a second for the boy to respond, but soon, eyes still closed, he gasped out. "I'm...fine...I'll be...fine"

The blonde boy grabbed the crutch he had dragged with him, and knelt next to Harry. "I'm sorry for knocking you over, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I should have been more careful." He said. "Let me help you up" for a second, Harry just stared at The boy in amazement.

"You want to...to help me?"

"Of course! I did knock you over! What happened to your leg anyway?"

"Skiing accident" he said, fully expecting the boy not to know what he was talking about.

"Skiing? Isn't that a muggle sport?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes"

"So does that make you a muggle born?" He asked, trying to hide the contempt in his voice, because so far, he liked this boy.

"No, half, or would it be three quarters? My father was a pure blood and my mum was a muggle born"

"Ah, hmmm...I think that makes you three quarters"

"Three quarters it is then!" Now they were just standing in the hall talking, until a particularly hard rock nearly knocked Harry over again, the other boy having to catch him.

"Let's get back to a compartment, the hall of a train is a dangerous place for a boy on crutches." They started walking, Harry leading the way. Then he realized what the boy had said.

"You know what crutches are? Most people don't know"

"My father may be a biased blood purity freak, but he wants me to look smart wherever I go, so he had mother teach me about muggles, she was top of her class in Muggle studies, back when they had a competent teacher. The teacher now is a joke! All pure bloods took muggle studies, it was tradition, but it's no use now, the teacher herself has never met a muggle and never took the class. There are three classes with completely incompetent teachers; muggle studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divinations. My father is a governor for the school board, so he got it so I could sit in in all of the different subjects, and they are incompetent! Defense is required, muggle studies is an elective, and Divinations isn't till third year, and after the first semester you can drop the class. I suppose you don't need to take muggle studies, do you?"

"No, I guess not. I could teach you, about muggles, I could"

"Okay, and I could teach about wizards, and traditions, and help you in any area of school, especially potions. My godfather is the potions master and I know how he teaches, he expects you to come in to the class knowing everything you need to to make a potion, but muggle borns wouldn't know would they?"

"No, at least I don't, and thanks! What did you mean by blood purity freak?"

"Oh, he thinks that pure bloods are the only wizards that should be allowed to join the wizarding world, I don't agree with him though, our society would die out, wouldn't it? I mean, there are only so many pure bloods. Anyway, I've never actually met a muggle or muggle born, so I guess I'll have to meet one before I have an informed decision on my opinions about them." Just then they entered the compartment.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? No one wants you here!"

"Ron, I invited him!"

"I was here first!"

"No actually I was, and if you don't like the company I keep, you may leave"

That is when Ron took his leave, meaning he stormed out in a juvenile huff.

"What exactly was that about?" Harry asked the boy, still not knowing his name.

"Oh, his family and mine are rivals, their father loves muggles and mine hates them and they assume I'm the same as him, I'm more like my mother or Aunt Andromeda than my father."

"From what I can tell, you are not like your father at all, your about as like him as I am my family."

"Is that a good thing? That your different I mean?"

"Definitely. My relatives are awful! Not all muggles are, but my aunt, uncle, and cousin are definitely terrible!"

"How so?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure, I promise."

"Well, until I got my Hogwarts letter just before my eleventh birthday, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and I had to cook every meal and clean everything in the house, but I was starved and beaten, especially if I did something wrong or abnormal, they hate anyone abnormal. I didn't even know magic, Witches, Wizards, or even Hogwarts existed until I got my letter when Hagrid came to get me. He was my first friend, and then my owl, Hedwig, which he got me for my birthday. Hagrid is a forgetful and kind of clumsy person, but he is really nice, though I know some people don't think he should be around children because he is a half giant. I don't think he would hurt anyone, at least not on purpose, and I certainly don't think being half giant means he has an aggressive nature, I think he is the greatest man I've ever met."

"I've never met him, but he sounds great! Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"House? What do you mean?"

"Well, during the starting banquet, they sort first years into four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is known for their courage, Slitherin for their cunning and clever ways, Ravenclaw for their intellect, though they are known for being a little eccentric, and Hufflepuff for their loyalty. A lot of people think Hufflepuff is only for the wash out, those that have no particularly great qualities, but I don't think that's true, Loyalty is a wonderful quality to have. Personally, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. Father wants me to be in Slitherin, but I don't really want to, mostly because my godfather is the Head of House, and I love him, but that would just be weird."

"I think Ravenclaw sounds the most like me."

"Who knows, maybe we will be in the same house!"

"I hope! Beside Hagrid, your my first friend!" They talked for a few more minutes when another girl entered the compartment. She had mid back length curly brown hair, and was almost as tall as Harry and the boy whom the only thing close to a name they had covered was Malfoy, which Harry assumed to be his last name. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his"

"No, sorry"

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she held out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy" The boy, Draco said.

"Harry Potter" he held his own hand out to shake hers, but the girl, and Draco too, froze and stared at him in disbelief.

"Your Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter?"

"Well the wizarding world must be notorious for their tact, because as soon as someone finds out who I am, they stare and lose all sense of speech. Yes I am the Harry Potter, I don't know how I survived the killing curse as I was a baby when it happened. Since then I have been living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, and I know nothing of the wizarding world, that sum it up enough?" They both nodded their heads, wide eyed. "Good. Now, Hermione, you can sit here if you want"

She nodded her head, "Thanks" she sat down. "What happened? To your leg I mean, why is it in a cast?"

"Skiing accident" both boys said simultaneously.

"You ski? I love to ski! Mum and daddy take me skiing every winter holiday!"

"Yeah I love skiing, though snowboarding is more my thing. Anyway, i was going down one of the slopes and I crashed into a tree. Honestly I'm lucky I made it out with just injury to my leg and a concussion. I shattered my tibia, broke my femur, and cracked ankle bones."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine"

Just then, the door slid open, and in walked a girl with auburn hair, violet eyes, a little button nose, and perfect Cupid's bow lips. She was taller than Hermione but not as tall as Harry or Draco. "Can I sit here? My compartment became a mad house with an argument between a red head and a Scott." (Is Seamus Scottish or Irish? I thought Scottish but I'm not sure)

"Yeah, sure" Harry said, still staring at the beautiful girl that entered his compartment. She sat down next to him, which made him very happy, and immediately introduced herself. "I'm Nora, Nora Hamilton"

"Hermione Granger"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you all! Which house do you want to be in? Personally I want to be in Ravenclaw! What?" She asked when she noticed the three staring at her.

"You didn't stare, and believe me it's a relief, but everyone I've met so far stares"

"I find staring rude, especially if its for such a terribly sad reason. I mean do you like being famous for something you can't remember on the night your parents died? Personally I would hate it!"

"Thank you! Finally, someone with some sense!" Harry exclaimed.

"You also didn't ask about his leg"

"I assume everyone has? I figured if you wanted to tell me you would have, and I didn't need to ask"

"You my friend are a rare person, and I am grateful for you! It's was a skiing accident by the way, crashed into a tree, broke several things and got a pretty bad concussion."

"We'll that sounds fun"

"Oh yes, the time of my life"

"So anyway, back to what I was saying earlier. House? Personally I want RavenClaw"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ravenclaw"

"Cool! I hope we are all in the same house! And I hope the loud red head isn't in our house"

"Ron? Definitely! Well definitely not...anyway..." And they talked for the rest of the train ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~sorting time~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter, Harry" she called. Draco, Nora, and Hermione were all sorted into Ravenclaw, as well as another boy named Neville and one other girl named Padma. The red head and the Scott (Ron and Seamus) were in Gryffindor, as well as three girls and another boy. And now everyone was whispering about him, and looking at him quizzically when he got up there on his crutches.

"Hmmmm, you are tricky aren't you?"

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Could I request a house?"

"Of course, I will decide if it is a match for you though"

"Yes, of course sir, but, could I be in Ravenclaw? The three friends I have are in that house, and from your description, it sounds like the best place for me"

"Yes, it does, it does, I think you are correct."

"Does that mean-"

"RAVENCLAW!" Surprised looks and whisper filled the room.

He hurried as quickly as he could on his crutches to the table, and sat next to Draco, sticking his broken leg in between Nora and Hermione across from them. "Well, that was awkward, why was everyone so shocked that I'm in Ravenclaw?"

"Your Mum and Dad were both Gryffindor, plus, since you are 'The Boy-Who-Lived' everyone assumed you would be Gryffindor. I'm sure it's shocked a lot of people that your a claw." Hermione stated.

"But, I'm not them! I've never even met them!"

"We know, but people will think what they will"

"Hello dear firsties," a red headed third year boy said.

"Shall we introduce ourselves dear brother?"

"Why yes I believe we should!"

"I am Gred"

"And I am Forge"

"Wait no, I am Forge"

"That must mean I'm Gred!"

Then together they said "Fred and George at your service!"

"He's Fred!" The first boy said.

"And he's George!" The second finished.

"Mhmm, well, nice to meet you, I'm Nora, this is Hermione, that's Harry, and that's Draco, are you Ravenclaws too?"

"Yup!" Fred said.

"Us and our oldest two brothers, Bill and Charlie"

"Charlie graduated our first year, and Bill the year before that."

"Other than that, we have our parents"

"Gryffindors"

"Another older brother, Percy"

"Gryffindor"

"A younger brother, Ron"

"Gryffindor"

"An a little sister"

"Not in Hogwarts yet"

"But probably Gryffindor"

"Your Ron's brothers? Tell me, are you as close minded and obnoxious as your dear little brother?" Hermione asked.

"We can honestly say that those of us that are and were Claws"

"Are completely and totally different from those of our family that were and are lions"

"Good" Draco said. The two boy sat, Fred next to Hermione, and George next to Harry, and they began to talk.

Who knows, maybe having friends in an older year can come in handy...plus they are really cool and funny.

Yup, Harry thought, these are good friends, I have a good year ahead of me.


End file.
